Truth of a Pirate's Past
by OrliBloomsGRL
Summary: Set after first movie, differs from 2nd and 3rd films. Will/Elizabeth Jack/OC
1. William Turner's Discovery

The Pirates of the Carribean: The Truth of a Pirates Past  
  
*Author's Note* Hi everyone. I'm brand new to Fanfiction.Net So please be kind with the reviews. But I beg you Review! The basis of this story is slightly off-wack so work with it. If you didn't see the movie you will be completely lost. As always I do not own any of which that is POTC sadly, I'd really love to have anything involving Orlando Bloom to my name, by you can't win 'em all! ENJOY**  
  
Will Turner walked slowly as he approached a large bronzed chest.   
  
"What do you suppose this is?" His voice not showing the nerves he felt.   
  
He looked over at a swaggering man, that acted drunk even when he is far from an alcoholic substance. The man was none other than the less-than-legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Ah, I haven't seen tha' in years." Jack almost mumbled the words.  
  
Will got impatient at Jack's slow response. "Well, do you know what's it is? Or Not?"  
  
" It's something tha's very important in yer history, Savvy?" The numb tone to his voice was slightly clearer for a brief second while he spoke.  
  
"Savvy, I've seen it before but not for a long time though. In fact the last time I saw it was before I got shipwrecked." He drifted off and stared aimlessly at the walls of the cave in which they stood.   
  
Jack walk his signature swagger over to where the hypnotized boy stood. He waved his hand, on which gold baubles and rings glittered, in front of Will's eyes.   
  
"Boy what are you thinking about now, not that bonnie lass again?"  
  
Will snapped suddenly. "What? Oh no I was just thinking about the day Elizabeth and I met. She was beautiful even then. Then I thought of how lovely she is today."  
  
"Boy you are completely obsessed with treasure. Even so, she is a nice treasure."  
  
Will flashed him a menacing look. Jack refrained from saying any of the other thoughts that popped into his head.   
  
Will bent down and began to open the box, before he could reach the latch, Jack's hand snatched out and pulled him away. "Wait, you might want to wait until we're on the ship so you can open that."   
  
When Will gave him a quizzical look, Jack shook his head. "Trust me for once, don't do it, You'll want Elizabeth to be with you when you see what's inside."   
  
A moment of silence passed. One which, Jack knew Will spent contemplating his suggestion.  
  
"Because what you are going to find out is worth drinking a ship's load of rum." He smiled allowing one strand of beaded hair fall in to his face. 


	2. Journey back to the Pearl

Chapter 2  
  
**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who so far review my little story, Thank You! It truly meant a lot to me. Now here's the eager awaited ch 2...Read on and Review! There might be mild language in this one, so beware...**  
  
Jack Sparrow squinted as they left the small cavern, blinking into the sunlight. "Will, does it seems brighter out 'ere since we've been in there?" He clutched his head as a strong headache approached him.  
  
"No, but that pint of rum you drowned yourself in might be the culprit." He laughed.  
  
Jack and himself struggled to get the mysterious chest back on to the pearl, which was docked right off shore of the small Caribbean Island. Will paused a second and made Jack comically fall back a step.   
  
"Wait, you knew all along didn't you? I knew there must have been a reason for you to drag Elizabeth and I here." His look changed from bemused to that of befuddlement.   
  
"Why, did you think I asked you to come so you could break out that ridiculous feather hat of yours? Nye, I knew your father would want you to see this." Jack raised his arm triumphantly. "So I brought you and 'ere we are" He picked up his end of the chest and they carried on towards the ship.   
  
The pair were barely ten feet away when Will paused again. He looked up and saw an almost ethereal figure leaning against the deck of the ship. Her light brown hair curling in a wave behind her, the skirts of her dress doing the same in the afternoon breeze. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the tall brown coifed man walking towards the ship. Her heart gave a sporadic jolt as his dewy brown eyes met hers.   
  
Elizabeth Swann, the prestigious Governor of Port Royale's daughter. Raised by British standards, but with an adventurous rogue for a heart. She giggled with joy. William was finally back after the canard romp Jack had set him on. Her opinion, which can tend to waver frequently due to his swaying heroics, Jack Sparrow was a rueful pirate who was a genius when he needed to be and a drunkard when he shouldn't have.  
  
Back on Shore Captain Sparrow looked at the ship. "There she is a most beautiful lass in all her windy glory." Jack sounded almost wistful in his description.  
  
Will nearly hit him. "Like Elizabeth would ever go for you when she can have me." He growled in response.  
  
Jack heaved a heavy sigh. "How much more pathetic can you get, I wasn't talking about Elizabeth, I was talking about my gal. The Black Pearl, fastest ship in all the Caribbean." He wiped a mock tear from his eye.  
  
Will nearly ran to the small boat they had docked at the bay to row out towards the ominously majestic ship with black sails. He hauled the Chest into the boat and silently prayed for the barely seaworthy boat to hold the extraneous weight. They rowed out silently, Will watched same spurts of water trickle over the side. The water hit the chest in between Himself and Jack, it seemed to wash off a little of the grime that accumulated on it over the years. What was revealed was most surprising. In shining gold script, carved into the lower side of the chest was the message: "This Chest and it's Plunder belongs to Bootstrap W. Turner" Will nearly dropped his oars at once.   
  
"Jack, This chest was my father's and therefore it's mine." His heart gave an ecstatic beat.  
  
Jack looked up at the man sitting in front of him that had momentarily just showed a little of his inner child. The joy of finally finding something to link himself with his father, was more than Jack could withstand.  
  
"Yes, what's inside is both good and bad, though one might out weigh the other." Jack looked into his eyes. He wore a rare serious expression that mildly frightened Will.  
  
Once they reached the pearl, The quatermaster Gibbs was assisted by the firstmate Ana Maria, as they hung ropes down to try to pull the chest up.   
  
Jack called up after him as he scaled the rope ladder. "Don't open that chest any of you scurvy dogs, That there is Will's past and his alone." He made it up and waited for Will.   
  
Elizabeth strode over to the Captain as he placed his Tri-cornered hat on his head. " What's this about Will's past? Your not pulling any trickery are you Sparrow?" Her fiery tone changed quickly from nonchalant to threatening.  
  
"No, lass but prepare yourself to both comfort and congratulate Ole William over there." He pointed to where Will had just swung himself up onto the deck.  
  
"William!" Elizabeth ran to him. He had his arms outstretched. Once she was near he wrapped them around her, pulling her into a kiss.   
  
Once finished their greeting, Will flung off his burgundy cape and kneeled next to the chest.   
  



	3. Secret's Finally Revealed

Chapter 3  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
**Author's note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love, OrliBloomsGRL**  
  
Will could not believe his eyes. A few seconds ago he barely understood Jack's ramblings. Now more than ever he thought Jack was suddenly a wonderful human being.  
  
For what was inside the chest had the ability to cause Elizabeth to nearly fall over. Even when no corsets were involved.   
  
"Jack" Will spoke a tremble of excitement building behind his voice. "Did you know?"  
  
"Of course" Jack pointed to where the open chest lay scintillating in the sun, as it was full of gold.  
  
Elizabeth, regaining her strength, straightened. "Is it cursed?" She was about to touch, but held back from fear.  
  
"Nah, it's not, William Senior was a fair man, even for a pirate. He only took what was his dues and never more. This was his pillage, from years of work. Everyone respected him too much to dare touch it."  
  
Will looked up at Jack, his hands full of gold and letting it rain down from his fingers. "Doubloons, Indian gold, all sorts of currency here." He looked to Elizabeth.   
  
"It's mine, I can do what I please with it." Will placed a few coins in her hand.   
  
"We can start our life together with this." He picked her up and swung her around, kissing her wildly. His face shone with a joy that was seldom present in him.  
  
She looked to Jack once Will set her down. "But Jack, if you knew where it was, then why did you not take it for yourself?" One hand was on her hip as she questioned him.  
  
"Lass, you see Bootstrap was more like a brother to me than a member of my crew. Savvy? He wanted his child to have it and now he does." Jack seemed slightly sad as he spoke.  
  
Will walked over to Jack and roughly patted him on the back. "This means a lot to me, thank you."  
  
Jack looked non pulsed. "Of course, a pirates first gold always does."  
  
Will looked at the hapless crew that was watching the gold intently. He whispered to Jack "What do you suppose I give them a little of the top layer?"   
  
Jack laughed "It's your funeral"  
  
"Men, and Ana Maria" he added after a gruff look from her. "Here" he handed them each a handful.   
  
He walked to Jack "This is for you" placing a sack in his hands.  
  
Jack smiled and turned abruptly towards his crew. "I think this occasion constitutes a song, lets sing it" he waved his arms in tune.   
  
"yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me, we pillage, we plunder and we rifle and loot, Drink up me 'hearties yo ho!" It took Jack till the second verse to realize no one was singing along with him."  
  
Gibbs replied "We're not singing tha' damned song again, Jack. Captain or not we hate singing that song." Gibbs pointed to the agreeing crew.  
  
"Well, aren't you a motley bunch of scalawags." Jack swayed up to his post at the helm.   
  
He opened his special compass. "Well, go men fasten the rigging, anchors up! Here we go!"   
  
Will and Elizabeth sat on deck watching the approaching sunset. Will looked over to her, watching her eyes sparkle in the early twilight. He looked back to the ocean. Something about being on the water made him feel more at home than being a blacksmith in port royale ever did.   
  
Elizabeth watched Will as he looked at the ocean. A change came over him whenever he was at sea. He acted like he was finally satisfied with his life.  
  
"Elizabeth, I want to ask you something. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But if, me being a pirate bothers you, I will go back to be a blacksmith upon your request." He got down on one knee in front of her and held her hands. "Just please say you'll marry me, and make me the happiest man on all of the seven seas." He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Of course, I will marry you. I love you. But I have one problem with what you said."  
  
She watched as Will hung his head to prepare for her response.   
  
She cupped his chin to make him look at her. "You must stay a pirate, because I wouldn't want you to be any other way." She kissed him. He pulled her closer to him.   
  
As the sun set, all was well on The Black Pearl. But unfortunately it would not stay that way for long.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
**Sorry this one is short, I will have Chapter Four up by late afternoon after I get back from work. ** 


	4. Voyage on the Uncertain Seas

Chapter 4   
  
Voyage on uncertain seas  
  
**Author's note: I deeply appreciate all the reviews, and I agree Pirates is the best movie I've ever seen. Since to date I've seen it twice. I'm currently in the process of talking people into seeing it again. Thanks! Love, SL (By the way this contains mild language. I'm sorry but,...They are Pirates!) **  
  
The Black Pearl glided along the crashing blue waves into the darkness of night. It's Captain at the Wheel, stood deep in concentration as he navigated the ship. Wind splashed waves in his face, but rather then annoy him they made him feel a sense of pride and determination.  
  
Most of the crew was below deck enjoying an early night meal. A long wooden table sat in the middle of the drably decorated room. Every chair was filled, except for one at the head of the table. This rather ornate chair was for Captain Jack Sparrow. Sitting to the vacant chair's right was firstmate Ana Maria.   
  
Will and Elizabeth were huddled in a corner whispering and smiling at each other. Will was twirling one of her curls into his fingers as she stroked his cheek.  
  
Gibbs looked over to Ana Maria, who had suddenly become worrisome. "Wha' wrong with you lass?" He said in between swigs of rum.   
  
"Nye, just wondering what our fool of a Captain is up to" She was putting away her own fair share of the liqour-laden drink.  
  
"What gave you tha' idea? Jack's a mighty fine Capt'n and he knows where his goin'." Gibbs slammed down his tankard, carelessly spilling it over the rim.  
  
"Then why are we headed towards that island? I thought he was taking us back to Tortuga." She pointed towards a grime covered window. Beyond the window, barely five miles away, Gibbs saw a small island rise through the dark.  
  
Gibbs looked to Ana Maria, without further explanation they both rose from their chairs and hurried up to the deck.  
  
"Jack, do you see where we're headed?" Gibbs walked over to the drunken man and shook him.  
  
The Captain looked at him devilishly. "Aye, don't know where tha' is. We're in the middle of Davy Jones Locker, so it must be lost, or cursed."  
  
Gibbs stared at him in disbelief. "I'd say your daft."   
  
Will and Elizabeth noticed the commotion as the crew left their food and ran to prepare the ship to dock.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Will. "There's an island out there."   
  
He followed the direction she was looking and saw it with his own eyes. "I've seen that place before, I just know I have. But how?"  
  
Elizabeth wished Will would reveal more about his past, even small details were hard for him. The only thing he would ever tell her was his mother's name was Ashleigh Turner, and that she died when he was twelve. That was one month before he set off to find his Father.  
  
"Maybe your dad took you there as a boy, could that be it?" She held his hand which had turned cold like ice.   
  
"No," He swung his head around to face her. "That's the island I saw right before my dad was killed." He pulled her hand up to his chest, where he lay it upon his heart. His pulse was racing. "Elizabeth, I have to go on that island and see if there's is anything there." His eyes shone serious once again.   
  
Elizabeth marveled at how the person in front of her could change from being a careless young man in love to a determined adult. "Of course, I'll go with you."   
  
Will gave her a look as if to say, No it is not safe for you to go. She made a small noise of protest and he realized there was no bargaining with her. "Fine" he said slightly angry at her stubbornness.   
  
The pair joined everyone else on deck. Jack Sparrow had managed to find enough pockets to fit three bottles of rum in.   
  
Gibbs nearly burst out laughing at the sight. "Jack, you do know that the rum'll be 'ere when we get back, right?" he patted the ramshackled man's shoulder.  
  
"Jus' thought it would be something to quell my thirst." Jack turned to Will, who had just reached the gangplank where he stood.  
  
"Jack, are you all right? You don't look very well. Perhaps you should stay on board." He tried to get him to sit down.  
  
"Nah, I'm the Capt'n I should go. But first I'm bringing everything potable." He reached over to Gibbs, whose outstretched hand held a bottle of brandy.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Will gestured the meaning of Jack's phrase by mock drinking a glass of rum with his hand. Elizabeth nodded, giggling under her breath in spite of her self.  
  
They took two small boats down to the shore. It was a mysterious island, something hung in the air. A lagoon they passed was dark, it's trees curved so their branches ghostly scratched the water.  
  
Despite his firstmate urging him that he should remain on the ship, Jack went onto the island with everyone else. It was small, it's coast littered with jagged rocks, which made it hard for them to get their boats ashore. The late night air clung like a mist to their skin. Elizabeth stayed close to Will, revealing a hint of her feminine side.   
  
Jack lead the way past the rocks. "Ana Maria and I will go that way" he pointed left, smiling at Ana Maria. "Elizabeth and Will, you two go with Gibbs that way." Ushering them right. "This island so small we should meet in a couple of hours if we follow the coast all the way." He looked around, something on this island wasn't exactly right, but he couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
Gibbs was quiet as the wandered along the rocks. He looked up to see both Elizabeth and Will staring at him. "Wha' you all looking at me for?" he jerked his head up.  
  
"You look a little lost in thought." Elizabeth supplied gently.   
  
"Just wondering where we are is all, tha' and why old Jack wanted to see what was here." He scuffed his feet along the sand.  
  
Will had wandered a little ways in front of the them. He looked intently at something half-hidden by the sand.  
  
Elizabeth caught up to him. "What is it?" Her question was answered before she'd even finished it.  
  
There amidst the sand was a cannon, and yards and yards of rope. Will knelt down to touch the cannon.   
  
Gibbs finally spoke. "It prolly jus' washed up on shore after a battle somewhere out in the sea."   
  
His answer seemed pretty logical, but something still lingered with Will.   
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the island, Ana Maria and Jack walked in silence.   
  
"Want some?" Jack said offering her one of his bottles of rum.  
  
She snatched it from his hand, ripped off the cap and took a long draught from it.  
  
Jack looked mildly surprises when she handed the now half-empty bottle to him. "See that's what I always fancied about you. You could hold your own with rum."  
  
Ana Maria looked at him, realizing that he meant more than he said. She smiled. "I always liked you better when you were drunk, you spoke more of the truth then your usual lies." Happily, she strode off on the beach ahead of him.  
  
Jack was speechless at the moment, all his thoughts seemed ridiculous now. He could hardly grasp why though. He followed her around the island. Jack was in a daze, looking up at the clouds mingled with stars, when Ana Maria froze.  
  
"Wha' wrong?" He stepped next to her. Watching her expression of horror. She reached down and grabbed her sword. Feeling uneasy Jack put one hand on his blade and the other on his pistol.  
  
"Call me crazy, but that figure coming through the woods is that a man?" She spoke without taking her eyes off the sight before her.  
  
Jack finally saw what she meant. Stepping through the woods was what looked like a man, but one in shambles. His shaggy gray hair hung in dirty tufts about his head. His body was under nourished and bony. Once he caught sight of the frightened pirate pair he headed towards them.  
  
Jack cocked his head. "He's either the product of mutiny via pirate ship, or he's a cannibal."   
  
Ana Maria looked at Jack. "If you think it's the former, than we should attack him now." They both began to aim their blades at him.  
  
Across the beach, the stranger must have sense their reaction for he held his hands in the air. "I am unarmed" A smooth voice replied. Once he'd stepped closer he saw Jack's face. "Sparrow?"  
  
Jack realized at once who it was but he could barely believe his eyes............  
  
To Be Continued Mateys! 


	5. A Most Curious Reunion

Chapter 5  
  
A most curious reunion  
  
**Author's note: Hey! Sorry I've been lacking in updates lately. I'm gonna get a bunch of chapters done for tomorrow afternoon. Keep Reading! (and Reviewing, All the tips were very useful thanks!) **  
  
The island was starting to lighten as a sliver of sun appeared far off the horizon. Down on the beach three figures stood silent.  
  
One of them, Jack Sparrow. He tilted his head, as if it would ease his understanding of the current situation. He kept doing this repeatedly, making all the beads in his hair flop from side to side.  
  
The stranger was now in front of Ana Maria and the confused Captain. He looked quite happy to see them. "Jack" He started heartily "You didn't think that bunch of scum could kill me did you?" The man pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
Until this point Ana Maria had no idea who the bloke in front of her was. That is until she clearly seen his face. Maybe, she thought, he looked only a slight difference than someone else she knew. The only real change was his age and the dirt that lined his face.  
  
Still quite perplexed himself, Jack scratched his chin. "At first I didn't think anyone could kill you. But after a while in the sun, you believe a lot of things." He wore a wide-eyed expression as he raised his eyebrows dramatically.  
  
The man looked over to Ana Maria. "Your the lass Jack was always on about, aye? He grabbed both their shoulders, his hands still strong despite malnutrition. "You two tie the knot yet?"  
  
Jack glanced at her a twinkle of hopefulness in his eyes.   
  
She replied, rolling her eyes. "Not exactly."  
  
Jack knew she was still going on about the whole, "You-stole-my-boat" thing.  
  
"When are you going to get over that?" He growled, shaking free from the hand at his shoulder to look at her.  
  
"Maybe around the time you give me a boat to return the one you stole." She glared at him, as though about to pounce.  
  
"Borrowed, without permission, remember?" Jack offered.  
  
The stranger chuckled. "Guess you haven't chance, righ' Jack?"  
  
"What? I've always been an upstanding pirate if I do say so for myself."  
  
Nobody said anything to uphold his statement.  
  
At the same time, on the other side of the island, the other group made a very shocking discovery.  
  
Will had just passed the Cannonball when he came across something written on a large stone sticking out of the ground. Roughly carved into the stone was a message that was rather upset Will and those in his company felt the same. The message read: "William "Bootstrap" Turner. Pirate of Davy Jones Locker and Blacksmith by trade. He leaves behind his beloved Wife, Ashleigh and the best treasure he ever got, his Son William Turner, JR.   
  
Elizabeth hugged Will to her chest as he turned to look at her. He would not allow himself to cry, because his father wouldn't have wanted that. But his eyes welled up anyway. Gibbs removed his hat in salute.  
  
"He was a good man, one of the few pirates to have a conscience. The only other one I ever knew was Jack." He looked at Will who had turned to listen. "That's why Bootstrap was throw off tha' ship all them years ago. He was standing up for Jack, felt bad they went mutinous on him."   
  
Elizabeth tried to get Will to move, but he remained at the stone, staring at it. "Come on, we better go find Jack and Ana Maria. It's all right Will, he had a good life and he loved you very much."  
  
"I didn't know he loved me. I barely remember him from when I was a child growing up in Canterbury, England. He was a blacksmith and he used to make me little play swords for presents. He would always disappear for month at a time. My Mother used to tell me he was a merchant sailor. But I wondered even then. Other boys I knew had father that were merchant sailors and they came home with goods. Father always returned with money. Then he went away for the last time, a month before I turned twelve. My Mother was growing very sick, she could barely move from her bedchamber at all. I worked at a mill, getting enough wages, for a physician to come check her. He told me it was consumption and that she was not going to be well for much longer. She died two months later." Will paused and looked up at Gibbs, he watched as Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes. "My father had been gone for five months by this time. I was an orphan, with no place to go so I went to the docks and asked for passage on the first ship that would take me. It's Captain let me on, under the condition I fasten the rigging like one of his men. That's when the Pirate ship attacked us. One of the crew came and told me to get on a little boat. I did but it was hit, before it sank, I grabbed a piece of floating debris and that's when you found me." He looked up to Elizabeth. He eyes stinging from tears he wouldn't let come.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tight. "You had such a hard life at such an early age, I'm so sorry." She held him for a while, he shook in her grasp.  
  
Gibbs stood watching them, a somber expression on his face. "Come on, we best starting headed towards Jack, or he'll starting cannon fire on this place."   
  
They walked in silence, until they saw Jack sprinting towards them.  
  
He stopped a yard in front of them. "Hello, been looking for you an hour now."   
  
Will could sense something was wrong. "Why what's the matter?" He looked around.  
  
"Nothing, there's just someone I'd like you ter meet." He gestured for them to follow him.  
  
"Who?" Elizabeth said spotting no one. "There is not anyone here, is there?"  
  
"You can bet your pretty dresses there is, and your going to be shocked." Jack as he sauntered down the beach.  
  
They reached a clearing in the woods where Ana Maria sat on a fallen tree trunk facing them. Next to her the strange castaway sat with only his back visible to them   
  
Ana Maria stood. She poked the man hard in the shoulder. "Their here, get up."   
  
When he turned around, he revealed his face, Will felt like his heart had stopped. For it was like he was looking through a mirror, seeing himself, only older.  
  
Gibbs spoke. "Bootstrap?"  
  
But Bootstrap did not respond, for he was focused on one person, his namesake Will. "Son?"   
  
Will stared at him, his heart still pounding irregular. "I can't believe, I don't understand." he sentences jumbled as he stuttered.  
  
"What a fine young man you've grown up to be, boy." He smiled as though they were only apart for a couple of weeks, not a decade.  
  
"How can you be alive?" Will finally managed to get out.  
  
"Think about it" Jack answered. "Barbossa's crew left me to die right before they stole the cursed treasure."  
  
Bootstrap picked up. "Then I got a conscience about what they did to Jack, sent you my coin and then threw me into the river with a cannon tied to my feet."  
  
Will shook his head in disbelief.   
  
Bootstrap continued. "I sank all the way to the bottom of Davy Jones Locker. But I didn't die, I thought it was a miracle. I sat there on the ocean floor and untied myself. Swan to this island, and here I've been for the last nine years. Didn't even starve, because of the curse. I hated the moonlight though, I was one ugly skeleton, that's for sure. Then about a year ago I got hungry, and the moonlight didn't show me as a skeleton. That's when I knew you had broken the curse. It was easy to stay here after that, I sit and think of how proud I was of you." He walked over to Will.  
  
At first Will didn't know whether he wanted to slap him, or hug him. He chose the former and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
  
Elizabeth was still puzzled. "Then what was that tombstone back there for?"  
  
Bootstrap looked surprised for a lady to talk so outspoken to a man. His face softened when he saw how Elizabeth and Will looked at each other. "What's your name, love?"  
  
"I'm sorry, It's Elizabeth Swann, I'm engaged to your son." She held out her hand politely.  
  
Instead of taking it he hugged her as well. "So my boy, found yourself a girl aye?" Will nodded. "The tombstone was something to keep me busy, I guess. I also knew that they would need my blood to repay the curse, so it was to convince 'em I died."  
  
The sun had now risen, showering them all in an orange glow. Jack opened his compass. "Well better get back to the pearl."  
  
Bill looked shocked. "You got the Black Pearl back?"  
  
Jack nodded. "That's a long story, maybe over a drink sometime?"  
  
Bill looked wild. "I haven't had liquor for nine years. It can do a lot to a man."  
  
"By all means" Jack handed him one of his unfinished bottles of rum. "Drink up me hearties! Yo ho!"  
  
Gibbs had a furrowed brow. "If you sing one bit o' tha' blasted song I'll throw you into the sea and sail off."  
  
Jack thought better of it and passes the bottle around. Everyone drank except for Elizabeth and Will who both thought it vile and disgusting.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to Will and ran her hands through his hair. "Are you OK?" She whispered quietly.  
  
"I don't know, I thought he was dead all these years and now it's like I've seen a ghost." He looked into her eyes she saw that he was almost frightened.  
  
"It'll be all right, look on the bright side, now he can come to the wedding, and you can share the treasure with him." She said  
  
Bill whirled around. "Treasure?"  
  
Will sighed. "Treasure!"  
  
To be Continued.......Next Chapter: Something Wicked on the High Seas.... 


	6. Something Wicked on the High Seas

Chapter 6  
  
Something Wicked on the High Seas  
  
**A/N: Please keep reading (and reviewing for that matter). I apologize for lacking in chapters. I had a quite good one written for this when my computer, which is on the Fritz, decided to shut off randomly before it saved. This one's very adventure-filled and very romantic. SO, I'll try my best to remember what was said. Let me pop in my POTC soundtrack and here we go! **  
  
As the group traveled towards the ship, Elizabeth was the only one who spoke.  
  
"You were alive all that time? Did you know that Will came to look for you?" She said walking fast to catch up to Bootstrap's long strides.   
  
Will shot her a warning glance. He wasn't sure he wanted his father to know that part just yet.  
  
"Did you William? Why's ha'?" His father turned to face him.  
  
"I just wanted to see you I guess, and tell you what was going on." Will looked sad in preparation for what he had to tell his father.  
  
"Well, my boy what news did you want to bring?"   
  
"I'm not sure if you heard or not, but Mom died." He waited for Bill's reaction.  
  
"She did?" His voice was plain, but cracked halfway through. "When did tha' happen?"  
  
"A few months after you left" He said not meaning to make him feel guilty. "She had Consumption, a month after that I left England forever and got on a ship to sail to the Caribbean. You had sent me the medallion, so I thought you could help."  
  
"Where were you headed?" Bootstrap pondered aloud.  
  
"To find you, I thought you'd be somewhere at sea and hoped our paths would cross." He looked down again. "I was halfway between when that ship was attacked, by the Black Pearl actually." He looked over to Jack.  
  
"It wasn't me lad, if I remember correctly I was marooned on that island drowning me sorrows in rum all by me onsie at tha' point." He lifted his arms in salute.  
  
Bootstrap was also looked at accusingly. "Nye, me either, I don't remember attacking an English ship, the last for me was an Italian traders ship, I think you were still there then aye Jack?" He laughed at the fond memory.  
  
"Yeah I believe I was." He started.  
  
Will coughed loud. "Anyway I was found floating adrift in the sea," He paused for sympathy. "By my Salvation."   
  
He reached for Elizabeth's hand. "I love you" he whispered inaudible to the others. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"So luckily, Their ship was part of the British fleet headed to Port Royal and that's where I grew up. I was placed by the Governor to be an Apprentice with the Blacksmith."  
  
"What made you get into the family business then?" Bootstrap said.  
  
"Being a blacksmith was the only thing I knew I'd be good at." He said dimly.  
  
"Not tha,' Why'd you become a Pirate?" He seemed to have the same impatient streak his son was famous for.  
  
Jack answer this time. "To save the lass." He gestured towards Elizabeth. "He had to get her back from Barbossa,"  
  
"What he want with her?" Bill replied confused.  
  
"I had the Medallion." She answered for herself. "I took it from Will that day on the ship, I thought they'd kill him if he was a pirate." She stopped.  
  
"It's ok lassy, jus' telling him is all. Will came and got me outta prison and we set off to get her."  
  
Bootstrap laughed. "Prison, you haven't changed at all."  
  
Jack bowed. "Always scraping by."  
  
"It's not like I was a Damsel in distress or anything. The reason I even got to the ship was I knew the code would follow Parley. Barbossa kept me alive because I said I was Elizabeth Turner, which was lucky for me."She sighed realizing how close she was almost killed.  
  
Will spoke. "Why did you use my name anyway? You never told me."  
  
Simultaneously Gibbs and Jack rolled their eyes.  
  
Elizabeth ignored them. "Wasn't it obvious? I've loved you just as long as you have me." She wrapped her arm around his waist as he placed his hand at her shoulder.  
  
They continued walking. Elizabeth was amazed as Will and Bootstrap walked side by side and how identical they looked.  
  
Ana Maria finally spoke. "At least now you know, that he'll still be a looker when he gets old."  
  
"What" she hadn't thought of that. "I guess your right, I don't care though, just as long as he's mine when we're old, I'll be happy."  
  
Ana Maria sighed. She wished she could find love like that, not the commitment phobic pirates she'd been hanging around.  
  
Back on the Black Pearl, Jack was at the wheel ready to take the ship out to sea. Ana Maria at his side, laughing at his jokes, ones only reserved for her. Bootstrap and Will sat on a case of rigging to catch up their lives with each other. Elizabeth stood on deck watching the Midmorning sun glisten against the ocean. Occasionally she'd glance over to her fiance.   
  
Gibbs walked over to her once the ship was ready to sail. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You all right lass?"  
  
"Yes, I'm more worried about Will than anything else. I just wonder what having his father back will do to him, and what it will do to our relationship." She sighed.  
  
"I think having his father again might make his life better again." He watched as she glanced over to him, Will looked up for a moment and met her gaze. He smiled as she blew him a kiss. "You really love him don't you?"  
  
"More than I ever thought I could love another person. In fact I think I loved him as soon as I spotted him in the ocean."  
  
"I remember that day, you were like a little nurse for him. Asking if he needed anything, giving him blankets and the like."  
  
She smiled. "I remember growing up, he'd always bring Father's orders over from the blacksmith shop. I'd run down the stairs in my best dress, to see him. We weren't the best of friends, but we were the only kids our age in all of Port Royal."  
  
She gazed off, lost in thought. Gibbs walked away to returned to his duties on ship.  
  
The day passed. By midafternoon a terrible storm had approached. Wind ripped at the Black sails of the Pearl. Waves curled high and crashed on deck of the ship. The sky was so dark with clouds it looked like a false night had fallen.   
  
Jack Sparrow was trying to steady the violently rocking ship when he saw something in the middle of the sea. Between curtains of rain pouring down on him he saw a ship. Even as weather-beat as it was, it looked exactly like the Black Pearl.   
  
The only real difference was White sails, versus Black ones. Otherwise, excluding a small amount of cannon damage, it was it's twin.   
  
Jack nearly dropped his prized compass in shock. "Drop Anchor." His crew looked blankly at him. He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Drop Anchor, NOW!"  
  
Bootstrap, who had decided to stay on ship as part of the crew, yelled from the other side of the ship. "Jack, your as daft as ever."  
  
"No, I'm a genius on the high seas!" He shouted as he spun the wheel opposite the way that the anchor spun the boat.   
  
"Whatever you say, but I have my own opinions" Bootstrap's voice got lost in the wind  
  
To Be continued........Jack journeys on to the Black Pearl's sister ship, adventure insures! 


	7. The Ship with White Sails

Chapter 7  
  
The Ship with White Sails.  
  
**A/N: Finally Ch7! This has TONS of romance (slightly corny to some, but taken from tales of real life romance, maybe a little PG-8? I doubt it though) and a fair amount of action. (This is my first Adventure fic, so I'm trying to make it rocking...) P.S Please tell me I got a little confusing with the thoughts, italized will always be what their thinking, need any help e-mail me (and to tell me what you think of the story having new direction.)...**  
  
  
  
The unknown ship started to drift off in the course of the stormy night. Jack Sparrow stood at the bow of his own ship and turned to face his crew.  
  
"Fasten that ship to the Pearl." He had a glint of danger in his eyes. "We go aboard at daybreak." he took his dagger out of it's sheath and plunged it towards his abandoned treasure. He walked over to Ana Maria. "You see that? That There's going to make me a Commador." He grinned, like a golden-tooth chesire cat. "Savvy?Commador Jack Sparrow, nice ring 'eh, luv?" He placed his arm around her. She smiled, though inside she was currently at war with herself over whether or not to like Jack touching her. She decided that she did, love it in fact, but surpressed that idea far from her mind.  
  
Below deck, Gibbs was searching for Will and Elizabeth. He checked Will's quarters, only to find it empty, the bed unturned, not a candle lit. A knowing smirk appeared on his face. He headed for Elizabeth's room.   
  
He found the door slightly open, he rapped a knuckle against it. "'ello? Everyone descent?" He got no reply. Pushing the door open slowly he saw them.  
  
Elizabeth and Will were on the window-seat overlooking the ocean. He was sitting, back leaning against the wall, with her head on his chest. She was curled up to him, one arm wrapped around his stomach. They looked so peaceful, sleeping silently next to each other. Being a pirate with no sense of romance, Gibbs didn't give a second thought to disturbing them.  
  
"Wake up, Come on, Jack's found something interesting." He knocked against the door.  
  
Will's head snapped up, his eyes searching for the person who woke him. He looked at Gibbs. "What happened?"  
  
"Just come up on deck when you two get ready." He pointed to Elizabeth still sound asleep against him, then left.  
  
Will realized that he had not been sleeping alone. He peered down into her face. A wave of warmth came over him.   
  
He thought to himself, Oh how much I love her. He hugged his arms around her tightly. She is the glory from which I can survive every day on. Good or bad, she is there to remind me who I am.   
  
He touched her cheek softly. "Elizabeth? Wake up, my love." Even though the thoughts in his head spoke volumes, he only uttered a few words.  
  
She stirred, squeezing him around the middle. "hm?" She opened her eyes and looked into Will's smiling face.   
  
"Wake up" He said as he cupped her face with both hands.  
  
"William? Is it morning yet?" She didn't move from her postion on his chest.  
  
"Not exactly" He replied, his voice silent, like a whisper. "We do have to get up though."  
  
"Alright" She sat up slowly, turning to face him. "How did we wind up sleeping on the window?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. We were talking about our future by candle light. I sat down and you placed your head on my chest, and like that we fell asleep" He looked at her adoringly.  
  
"Ah, yes, well why don't you and I enjoy an early breakfest?" She craned to see the sky from the window. "It must be nearly sunrise." She seemed content with him holding her so close. Finally, she thought, the polite boundaries are gone and we don't have to stay six feet apart.   
  
She was glad they had not stayed in Port Royal, where her father had them under ridiculous courtship rules. Will, being so refined was only polite to oblige. Elizabeth knew that if she were courting Commador Norrington, there would have been no rules; Her father favored him so. Everytime Will would come to see her, The Governer would oversee their visit. She smiled to herself remembering when her handmaadien, Elsa helped her sneak out of the Governor's mansion to run away with Will. Of course the entire situation we her idea, since Will would never suggest such a thing aloud. Will's calm voice interupted her thoughts.  
  
"I wish, my Star" He said using his affectionate name for her. He said, around the time after their first kiss, that she was the brghtest star in the heavens. "But, Breakfest will have to wait. I'm afraid, Jack discovered some wreackage or other that we have to explore." He seemed to be annoyed at the fact of leaving the ship.   
  
"Alright, then we'll have a nice noonday meal." She leaned in to kiss him.   
  
When they parted, their eyes locked for a moment.   
  
"I love you" he whispered in her ear.   
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you"   
  
He had something to say, she knew, but wondered why he kept silent. "What is it, Will?"  
  
"I was just thinking" He thought that would suffice for an answer, but she pressed him further. "As you sleep, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You look so peaceful and happy when you sleep. But awake, I love the way you understand me, and the life I lead."  
  
She smiled. "I love the way you stare off into the ocean, as if it's full of hundreds of dreams at once; I know that at sea you are truly yourself." They kissed, light and soft, like a peck.  
  
She got up and walked over to her wardrobe. "What do you think I should wear today?" She held up an Elegant Blue dress, with an empire waist and brocade skirt, in one hand and a Simple white one in the other.  
  
He shrugged. "Both will look beautiful on you. Other than that I couldn't tell you much about clothes." He walked over to her, held her by the waist and spun her around. "But if you want a sword anytime soon, I'll make you the lightest, most detailed sword in the Caribbean." He set her down and kissed her again.   
  
"If I decide to arm myself, you'll be the man for the job." She laughed.  
  
"I'll let you get dressed." He said as she walked behind the changing screen.   
  
She peeked out from the side and nodded. He gave a small bow.   
  
As he shut the door he felt his face redded with shyness. He wasn't used to Women preparing to change in front of him. Screen, or not, he felt it wasn't a gentleman's place. Even so, A part of him wanted to stay and watch her emerge.   
  
He smiled as he walked down the hallway to his room, passing two members of the crew along the way.   
  
He nodded at them. "Beautiful day, aye gentlemen?"   
  
The one named Ebel replied. "I sup'ose so."  
  
As he passed them, they glanced at each other. "Either he's got it bad for tha' lass, or I'm out of me mind. Because did he just call us Gentlemen?"  
  
The other, whom everyone called Quen nodded. "I reckon he did."  
  
Once in his quaters, he collapsed onto the bed; He felt something still pressing on his mind. I want to marry Elizabeth, promptly. I've proposed, but what's missing? He thought to himself. He looked down on the bed at his hand. "A ring!" he said aloud. He flung off his shirt, throwing it aside. He put on his best tunic. He smiled in the mirror at his reflection. There, now I look presentable for Elizabeth. He ran his fingers through his hair, which hung loose around his head.   
  
Back in her room, Elizabeth was overcome with joy. She smiled as she attempted to fasten the back of her dress, struggling with the miniscule buttons. How I wish I had someone to help me. She thought to herself. Giving up, she let her hair down, it fell from atop her head in wispy curls. Deciding that it looked fine that way, she let it loose. William always likes my hair down. At least she hoped would.   
  
A knock came at the door. "Elizabeth?" Will's warm voice called. "Are you ready?"   
  
"Yes William, come in." She whirled around to watch him enter.  
  
He came in. "Is everything all right?"   
  
"No, do you think you could help me?" She raissed her eyebrows in wonder.  
  
"Why, of course, what is it?"he stepped forward.  
  
She turned and pointed to her back. "I can't seem to get this, I usually can button a dress before I put it on, but this one's difficult."   
  
He touched her shoulders. "I'll try, but I do have blacksmith's hands, they may be careless." He looked down the dress, which revealed a white shift. Once again a deep red blush crept over his face. He looked at how her hair fell all around her shoulders.   
  



	8. A new Acquaintance

Chapter 8  
  
A New Acquaintance.  
  
*A/N: I wanted Seven and Eight to be on chapter but it was too long, ok! Enjoy...It continues...**  
  
Elizabeth saw Will's reaction as he slowly continued pushing the buttons through the back of her dress. "Will, you know you don't have to act like this around me."   
  
He was confused. "Like how?"   
  
"So proper and formal" She smiled back at him.  
  
He took that as initiative and began kissing her neck softly. She giggled in delight. "I love you, Elizabeth. Oh, how much I love you."  
  
She smiled. "I love you too, more than I've ever thought possible." She realized, their love seemed stronger than before. They loved each other, yes, but this was magnified and deeper.  
  
He was thinking the same thing as he finished buttoning her dress. He stopped when his eyes caught a view from the window. The other ship was now staring straight at them through the glass.   
  
Above deck, Jack eagerly awaited the sun so he could jump over to the other ship. He was pacing back and forth, dagger in between his teeth. Bootstrap walked over to him.   
  
"Hey there mate" Jack said in a hurry.  
  
"Your acting jus' like tha' time we sailed off the coast of Singapore, when you fancied the treasure from the trader's ship. Remember tha'?" Bootstrap said.  
  
"Yeah, I got her didn't I?" He looked over to Ana Maria.   
  
She caught him staring. "Everyth'ng a'ight Jack?"  
  
"Aye!" He yelled to her. He looked back at Bootstrap.  
  
"Jack, I don't think she knows yer taken with 'er." He said quietly.  
  
"Taken with her? How could I be? She'd mostly likely murder me in me sleep, over som'thing trivial like a ship." He said this most rationally.  
  
Bill laughed. "Most likely she would, but at least she'd be in the same bed beforehand." He smiled slyly.  
  
"That would be savvy. I'll tell her when I'm off by me onesie." He paused to look at her, waved his hand in her direction. She smiled back. He looked to Bill. "She's mine" He smiled.  
  
"It appears so Jack."He grinned.  
  
Jack tilted his head to watch as she roped the rigging to the other ship. "I've had a certain fancy for her since I saw her haven't I?" He said realizing it for the first time himself.   
  
Bootstrap however, looked distant as he gazed off to the horizon. "I wish Ashleigh was still alive, she was the only women I ever loved."  
  
Jack slapped him on the arm. "You'll find some nice lass to keep you warm."   
  
Bill looked serious. "Nobody could replace her." he ran his hand through his hair, something his son also does countless times when he is thinking."She was more special to me than any treasure could have been." he said with a pained voice.  
  
"You sound just like your son is over Elizabeth." He opened his compass pointlessly.  
  
Bill perked up slightly. "He really loves her doesn't he?"  
  
Jack laughed "I don't think he knows any other wenches exist in the world. I'd say he's positively corrupted by her."  
  
Bill nodded. "Luckily she feels the same."  
  
Gibbs, who was walking by them at those words, joined in. "Who?"  
  
Jack leaned over to him. "Let's see, what couple on this ship is completely infatuated with each other?"  
  
Gibbs gave a hearty laugh. "Aye those two. Never seen a pair like em'. She's just as independent as he is. Quite a lass he's got there. Just like-" His voice dropped, he looked down at his boots. "I best be getting on then." With that he walked away.  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow. "What's that about?"  
  
Jack looked shocked. "Don't you remember? Our old buddy Gibb's was married. Quite a fine woman she was. They were in as far as Will and Elizabeth are. Barbossa was always jealous of him, having a lust for her himself. She refused him, while Gibbs was at sea. When he returned, her throat was slashed. He never recovered. Just took to drinking rum in Tortuga. Not a bad pastime, but was for the reason behind it you see?"  
  
Bill shook his head in disbelief. "Aye, I wasn't the only one ter 'ave suffered?"  
  
Jack didn't answer, for he saw the crack of sunlight appear orange in the horizon. "'ere we go! Finally, thought I cursed the sun by waiting for it!" He looked around. "Where is that boy of yours?"  
  
"Below deck with his woman where he should be." He looked proud. "I just hope he's still a gentleman."  
  
"Sadly, I think yes he respects her to much. Elizabeth's the one we've got to worry about." They agreed.  
  
Will and Elizabeth headed to the deck. He held her hand tightly. Once they had walked over to Jack and Bootstrap.   
  
"Good Morning Men! I see we've come across a ship.Why hasn't anyone gone aboard?"  
  
"We were waiting for you two to grace us with your presence." He pointed out flatly.  
  
"Sorry about that, Will was just helping me with something." She looked demurely at Will.  
  
  
  
He blushed. When he saw Bill and Jack exchange knowing glances he spoke. "Come on let's get a move on."  
  
"Avast, men! We go aboard, arm yourself jus' in case." The crew prepared to jump aboard. Will grabbed ahold on some ropes and turned to help Elizabeth up, when he realized she was already standing next to him. She had one hand full of her skirt, the other grasping the robes. He smiled at her independence. Simultaneously they landed on the other ship. He held her hand again.   
  
"Look, maybe you should stay here, you never know what will be on this ship." He held concern for her in his eyes.  
  
"I don't care, I think I can handle anything you can." She glared up at him.  
  
"I suppose you can, I just want to be able to protect you some of the time." He laughed silently.  
  
Elizabeth finally took in her surroundings. She was amazed how identical the ship looked; every detail, right down to the very last cannon was the same. The strange thing was, she half-expected it to look unused and abandoned. It looked neither, in fact the decks had been swabbed recently. It was as if everyone had just walked off.  
  
Jack opened the hatch to the hold. His pistol drawn. He waved Will and the others to follow him. Jack jumped the last couple of steps, for what he saw was incredibly jarring. The inside was exactly decorated like The Black Pearl. Will was next, he and Elizabeth headed towards the long dark hallway that mirrored the one they just left. Elizabeth pushed on the door to what would be the Captain's Quarters. It creaked open. She pulled at Will to follow her in, he had his blade drawn, ready to attack. There in the middle of the bed was a lump covered by a mass amount of blankets. It moved slightly. Will walked over to it, and using the dull end of his sword prodded the covered figure.  
  
Out of the sheets a head appeared. "Who's there?" A woman's voice answered. She looked at them all in fright. Her face showed that she was about late thirties, her long red hair was pinned on top of her head. Her eyes twinkled a deep blue. "What on earth? Pirates! Are you here to rescue me or ravage me?" She turned to Jack, who she figured was in charge as per he wore the largest hat.  
  
He merely smiled. "Depends on you really, have a preference?" He said this slyly. Twiddling his fingers together.  
  
At this point, Bill entered the room. As soon as He met eyes with the strange woman he straightened himself up and began fussing with his hair. He smiled broadly. "Who is this fine woman?"  
  
She tilted her head to better look at him. "My names Marella O'Brian, I was a maiden on this ship."  
  
Will spoke up after throwing his father a strange glance. "May I ask, Miss, Where the rest of your shipmates are?"  
  
She smiled, the type of smile that you know a person is hiding something. "I think it had a lot to do with me."  
  
Jack looked intrigued. "You? Wha' could a lass like yourself have ter do with anything?"  
  
Bootstrap glared at him. "Let the lady speak, I'm sure she's capable of whatever she wants."he said, as he began attempting to tuck his shirt in.  
  
Jack, who was standing next to Will caught him snickering at his father's less than smooth demeanor with the ladies.  
  
"Like you are any better? This from the man would practiced sword fighting three hours a day. I'd say that rings pathetic, wouldn't you?"  
  
"My abilities must not be that bad, if Elizabeth and I are getting married." he said huffily.  
  
"Pure luck on tha' one my boy." Jack turned his interest back to the woman on the bed. She was now being grilled by Elizabeth.  
  
"What would the Ship's crew have against you?" She had an unusual air to her voice.   
  
"I guess they didn't like it too much that I had something they didn't." She replied dryly. Everyone started at her silently. She continued. "See I am in possession of a small trinket that has a questionable, uh, history let's say."  
  
Jack got the meaning of her sentence. "So by all the mystery I'm going to shoot out a wild card here but your not amount to tell naught but a detail of the object, aye?"  
  
"Something like that I suppose, Mr.?" She looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. My ship the black pearl looks exactly like this, inside and out." He sad urgently.  
  
"Really? That's curious isn't it? This ship is called the Crystal Buccaneer. The Captain is no longer with us thanks to a bunch of rogue Spaniards. The rest of the crew left on the only other ship of his fleet, The Ardent. Which if your wondering looked completely different." She sighed.   
  
Bill smiled at her. "Well I'm sure you have a trying time, maybe we should get you some breakfast. Is tha' alrigh'?"  
  
She nodded. "I think that sounds wonderful."  
  
"M' names' Bill Turner, but mostly everyone calls me Bootstrap." He offered her a hand to get out of bed.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Turner."   
  
"Please call me Bill. Or you might confuse me with my son William." He looked over to the shell-shocked Will staring at him.  
  
Jack who had been playing with the plaits of his beard, jumped. This startled Elizabeth, who made a small noise.  
  
"Oh, Sry Luv, jus' thinking." he patted her shoulder. "Marella?" He looked quickly to Ana Maria standing behind him. "Tha' was her name righ'?"  
  
She nodded. "Believe so."  
  
"Yes Mr. Sparrow?" She turned towards him, after rising out of bed. She wore a long beige dressing gown. It was rather ornate for a simple maiden. Elizabeth inwardly noted this.  
  
"This ship is not owned by you, am I correct to say so?" He smiled revealing that he indeed had a plan.  
  
"Certainly, I do not own the ship, why may I ask do you inquire?"  
  
"Because, I would like to become Commodore, Savvy?" He turned to face his party. "Now I have to decide whom to name Captain of this here Crystal Pirate."   
  
Ana Maria leaned over. "I believe it was Buccaneer, Capt'n"  
  
No made no reply, on headed towards the deck. Everyone followed. Gibbs and Ana Maria first, than Will and Elizabeth, lastly Bill and Marella.  
  
Once out in the sunlight, Jack swaggered up to the quarter deck. "I think I know jus' who I'll pick."  
  
No one spoke. They were all still, waiting, listening.  
  
"William, it's yours." He said as he continued to smile.  
  
"Mine? Why did you choose me?" He said walking up to him.  
  
"Your a good pirate, or well a good one in the makings. But mostly, I figured you have the biggest hat." He said, and very quickly he grabbed a rope and swung himself aboard the Black Pearl. He shouted back "One condition though, you sail under my colors." he pointed to the Jolly Roger flag sailing above the Pearl.   
  
Will was shocked. "No problem." He laughed, and turned back to them.   
  
They all wore very different expressions..... 


	9. Unsure Relativity

Chapter 9  
  
Unsure Relativity  
  
*A/N: I do not own this story's main characters but however, I own Ebel, Quen, and Marella O' Brian and my storyline is mine. Thanks! and I'd be happy to let you use certain elements if you ask me....*  
  
The group stood on the deck of the Crystal Buccaneer. William Turner was the only one who wore an amused expression. Elizabeth, while happy, was more so confused.   
  
She looked at her beaming fiancee. "Will, do you know what this means?"  
  
He turned towards her. "Yes, I'm sure I have a pretty good grasp on the concept."  
  
Ana Maria basically catapulted over to the Pearl. She swung the Captain around by the shoulders.  
  
Her face alight with fury. "Jack Argens Sparrow!" She screamed.   
  
He whirled his head around as if she'd merely asked him how he was. "Yes, Luv?"  
  
"Don't you dare call me, luv! You promised me a ship, first the interceptor, than after it's demise you said I could have the next one we commandeered." She pounded her fists on the rail of the ship.  
  
Jack motioned with his hands for her to come to him. "Give Capt'n a hug aye?" He smiled.  
  
She shook her head and glared like she would rather see him at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
The remaining crew was rather perplexed and also silent. Bootstrap was making small noises at random intervals.  
  
One of the other crew members named Ebel walked past Cotton, the mute with his speaking parrot, and murmured to him. "did you know his middle name was Argens?"  
  
Cotton didn't say anything. His parrot, the more vocal of the two, replied. "Dead Men tell no tales! Squawk!"  
  
Ebel nodded. "Your telling me, mate!"  
  
Jack suddenly pulled Ana Maria towards him. "You'll have a ship." He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "When's tha'?"  
  
"When you decide to marry me." He smiled wide. He knew she wasn't as girlie as Elizabeth and this would be all she would need to hear. Silently he wished for her to say yes.   
  
She opened her mouth but nothing came out. He smirked in anticipation for her answer.   
  
She played it calm. "So you think you can change my mind that fast?"  
  
"Hoping." He said.  
  
"I haven't decided what I want with you yet." She walked away, into the captain's quarters.  
  
Jack said to himself. "Got her off the ship issue again." When Gibbs threw him an unbelieving look, he smiled. "I do want her to marry me though. All the wenches in Tortuga aren't worth half of her."   
  
Gibbs shrugged at Will. "So who are you choosing for your crew?" He seemed the only man still aboard the Buccaneer that was not jealous new-named captain.  
  
Will grinned. "Elizabeth, and my father of course."  
  
His father did not look very happy at the thought of this. He shouted "Sparrow, I've got a bone to pick with ya." His face shone with anger.  
  
Jack flinched, as if he'd just awaken from a daydream. "Then by all means chip away."  
  
Bootstrap wrung his hands fiercely. "Now you know I love my Son, he's more to me than me own life." He paused.  
  
"Righ'?" Jack stated waited for him to continue.   
  
"But for the life of me, can't see why you'd think he's more worthy of Capt'ning a ship than meself."  
  
Will's mouth was a gape as he stepped closer to his father. "It's not like I am some common simpleton. I got quite an education on Port Royal."  
  
Bill touched his shoulder. "I'm talking about experience on the sea my boy. Son you found my treasure and I said nothing of it. Don't want a bit of the lot. Think you might've deserved it after my absence in your boyhood. But I don't think your capable of running a ship equal to the pearl."  
  
Elizabeth, suddenly feeling protective of the man she loves, walked over to them. "What do you mean, Sir?" She hoped he didn't dare attempt an answer. "William's proved himself a hundred times over. He saved my life on countless occasions, whether it be a threat of physical or emotional form." She looked to William, he attempted a small smile.   
  
She continued. "I'm sure you are an upstanding man, I've only know you a few mere days, so therefore I can't judge. But I've known William nearly half of my life and he is a wonderful man, I can only assume part of that came from you." She stopped looked at Bootstrap than pointed to Jack. "If, however it's Mr. Sparrow's Will to give it to your Son, than I think you should be congratulatory of him. Unless you think you have more of a bond with Jack than you do your own Son?"  
  
Bootstrap's face was emotionless. He was mulling her words over in his mind. He did not find her manner charming whatsoever. He was glaring at her by time she finished. Will stepped closer as if to protect her from his father's wrath.   
  
Bootstrap finally commented. "Miss, a fine point you make. But you have no manner discussing a man's business, nor a pirate's since you are neither. Especially when those in question are not welcoming you to. Did they teach you any etiquette back at that fancy governor's household you left? Aye Poppet?"   
  
She gave him a look that could kill. "Don't you ever call me Poppet again." She nearly spat the words at him.  
  
Jack shrugged at William. "Why she hate tha' word?"  
  
William looked over to him, voice lowered. "She has a little issue with that particular phrase. It stems from Barbossa's crew actually."  
  
Jack nodded. "I see. She's just full of new things ain't she?"  
  
Elizabeth turned abruptly, choking back words and tears. She walked over to Will's outstretched arms. He hugged her.   
  
"It's all right, I love you. He's just a harsh man." he kissed her cheek.  
  
She pulled back so he could see her face. "You are nothing like him."  
  
He smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Don't let me be like this to our children."  
  
She nodded. Marella was beside her. She placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"Darling, why don't you and I leave these boys to sort out their little ship matter, hmm? We needn't be a part of it aye?"  
  
Elizabeth agreed. But a thought running through her head spoke otherwise. Yes, but the Senior Mr. Turner has another thing coming to him that's for sure. She smiled to herself.  
  
Marella ushered for her to follow into the cabin. Once inside, she pointed to a small vanity table. Elizabeth sat, flatting her skirts so they were all pulled to the front.  
  
Marella began taking out pins and a silver hairbrush. "Would you mind if I toyed with your hair? It might get your mind off the small argument out there. Your hair is Gorgeous."  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "I'd like that. I haven't had my hair done since I left home."  
  
Marella began brushing it. "Your mum do it for you mostly?"  
  
"No, she died when I was born." Elizabeth folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's a terrible thing to lose a mother so young." She gave off a warm sense that made Elizabeth feel comfortable.  
  
"Yes, When I met William, and learned he was an orphan, It made us have a common longing. My father was wonderful to me growing up, but it was never enough." Her eyes became distant remembering the past.  
  
"I noticed you were a couple." Her eyes gave a flirty twinkle.  
  
"Engaged to be married, not sure when. But hopefully soon."  
  
"How'd a nice girl like you end up with a pirate?" It was a question Marella had been meaning to ask for a while.  
  
"We fell in love. Simple as that I suppose. He was a blacksmith before."   
  
" It looks like He would do anything to make you happy." She said, now pinning half of Elizabeth's golden brown hair atop her head in an intricately woven bun.  
  
"He would. That's a problem though, because I would do the same for him." She giggled.  
  
The women continued to talk about love and Elizabeth's affection for William.   
  
However, outside on the deck there was very little love. Gibbs was trying his best to smooth relations between Will and Bootstrap. Jack was not really helping his effort. He was in fact kind of egging them on.  
  
Will looked at his father, a sense on contempt was rising in him. "You have no right insulting my future wife."  
  
Bootstrap stood inches from him. "Right's got nothing to do with it."  
  
"She really wanted us to get along, for the sake of us finding each other after so long." William shook his head in disbelief. "Then you threaten it over a worthless ship?"  
  
"Worthless? Tha's why you don't deserve to captain it." Bootstrap shouted.  
  
Jack held his hands up. He was even tired of this conversation. "Bill, calm down. There's no need fer all this. Will does deserve a ship just as much as you do. The reason I gave it him is because I like him. I think he's a good man, like you once were. Apparently them years on tha' island changed you. As it would anyone. Will's worked hard all his life. He's an excellent swordsman and a very good pirate. Once he learned to live with it, that is."   
  
He was about to continue when both Bootstrap and Will shouted. "Get on with it." They glared at each other.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "I am. My point is gentlemen. That we are all equal here. I wanted William to have a chance is all. But it's up to you how to react."  
  
Bootstrap coughed heavily. "I will not be a part of this ship. I'll go on the Black pearl."  
  
Will spoke through gritted teeth. "Fine, It was a mistake to ask you aboard."  
  
"Marella comes with me." He looked to Jack.  
  
"If it will shut you men up than so be it." Jack sighed.  
  
Gibbs walked over to Will as his father jumped over to the Pearl. "If you would care it to be, I'd be honored to be your firstmate."  
  
Will smiled. "Thank you, that will work out nicely." The rest of the afternoon was spent dividing up the crew. Will ended up with an array of reasonably good pirates. Quen and Ebel among them.   
  
Marella and Elizabeth emerged from the cabin cautiously. Elizabeth went to Will.   
  
"Do you think you can do this?"   
  
Will looked uncertain. "I sure hope so. As long as your with me, I can."  
  
Marella was approaching them when Bill shouted at her. "You are coming with me."  
  
She looked defiant. "Not if you intend to accost me so."   
  
"I'm sorry, just had a trying day. I meant to say, I would like to request your company aboard the Black Pearl." He bowed.  
  
She tilted her head to see his face in the glinting sunlight. He was a good-looking mad, even if he had a hot temper. "Fine, just let say good-bye to Elizabeth."  
  
She walked towards her. "Elizabeth, I'm to go on the Pearl."  
  
"What? Your place is here."  
  
"Don't talk to me, it's Mr. Turner that wants it so." She sighed.  
  
"Will?" She whirled to face him, giving him a quizzical look.  
  
"Not tha' one the older one." She smiled halfheartedly.  
  
"I'm not arguing with him anymore, so I guess you'll have to go."  
  
Will piped up. "Yes, I have to decide where I want to take this ship on it's maiden voyage under my command."  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "Anywhere?"  
  
"Of course the sea is now our backyard. Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Now don't get upset but I would like to go see my father."  
  
"Port Royal?" He didn't seem thrilled at the prospect  
  
"Yes, only for a little, I don't want to live there again. But I still love him. Is that all right?"  
  
He smiled. "Anything for you, just hope he doesn't have my head for breakfast because I asked you to marry me."  
  
She hugged him. "Nothing of the sort. He'll think it honorable. Maybe he'll even say your a gentleman after all."  
  
Marella said her good-byes. Even Gibbs wished her safe passage. Elizabeth whispered to Will that they might have to watch those two. He completely agreed. Gibbs smiled and waved his hat in Salute. Jack came aboard to wish Will luck. He was taking the crew back to Tortuga, to restock and get back on dry land. Ana Maria still hadn't decided to reject Jack or not, she rather liked keeping things in the air, she told Elizabeth. The only member who did not wish William luck, was the one person he wanted to. His father.   
  
Will shook his head. All these years apart, I finally got him back. Now a wonderful thing has occurred in my life and he is selfish. I don't know what to think.  
  
Then each ship sailed off, in separate directions. The pearl heading into the setting sun of the West. While the Crystal Buccaneer made it's way towards Port Royal in the East. But both journeys would soon be cut short, by unexpected occurrences. While greater consequences than you would think.....  
  
To Be continued. Please give feedback!  
  
R&R you know the drill... 


	10. A foreseeing Nightmare

Chapter 10  
  
A Foreseeing Nightmare  
  
*A/N: If you (my readers thanks for being so loyal!) Don't like the story's direction tell me, I value any opinions. I'm making it more interesting and less romance this chapter. Therefore next chapter: Romance overload (I'm kidding slightly) Sry they are so far apart, but I mostly write everything by hand and type it when I can. I try...Thanks!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
......It was a dark and sinister night. An eerie fog was suspended in the Caribbean air. Through this natural curtain all that wass visible, was the Crystal Buccaneer. The elegant ship had a visitor. One that would bring nothing but trouble. The unknown ship stopped for awhile still as the air on a breezeless night. Two crewmembers crept aboard. They hid from the man behind the wheel. Whispering to each other, the opened the cabin door. Once inside they pointed their swords at a figure's name is Elizabeth Swann..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marella O' Brian awoke covered with sweat. Her pulse pounding in her chest, Her breath coming in quick gasps. She remebered every part of the nightmare. It pressed like a reality to her mind. She looked down to her hands which were shaking eratically.  
  
"No!" She screamed into the quite darkness of her room aboard the Black Pearl.   
  
Ana Maria heard her first. She knocked lightly on her door. "Marella you a'igh'?"  
  
Marella realized she was being talked to. The only sound she heard was the dream replaying in her mind.  
  
Ana Maria pushed the door open. She saw the frazzeled Marella lying askew on the bed.  
  
Bootstrap was next, he was dressed in everyday clothes. Which Ana Maria giggled at. She knew he'd gottened dressed before entering Marella's room.  
  
He looked at her sitting on the bed. "M'dear, you don't look so well. Have a bad dream?"  
  
Jack Sparrow swung himself into the doorway, cluthing a bottle of what else, rum. "Why's everybody havin' a party with out me?" he looked hurt, in a deranged sort of way. He wavered in, very unbalenced and plopped on a chair. Causing it to topple backwards. He caught himself, barely by grasping a nearby table. "Someone should fix tha' chair." he said sipping the rum innocently.  
  
Marella finally spoke. Her eyes were cloudy as one would imagine sleeping beauty would look after a long sleep. "It wasn't a bad dream. It was real."  
  
Everyone was speechless. Jack drank his beverage of choice, regardless of the situation.  
  
She continued. "I've had these types of dreams since I was a young lass. Which wasn't yesterday by any means."  
  
Bootstrap felt cold suddenly, he looked worried. "What was it about?" Even though he was quite sure he knew it's subject matter already. He rubbed his hands together, making a sound like course sandpaper being rubbed against itself. Too many years as a blacksmith had created the calluses on his hands, too many years alone caused the calluses on his heart.  
  
The woman on the bed looked lost, like a child. She raised her eyes to look at Bill. "It was terrible, I saw the Crystal Buccaneer getting attacked in the middle of the night. They were taking a prisoner." She sobbed.   
  
Jack came back to reality. "Who? William again?" He looked to Bill. "That boy's got your knack for getting in trouble."  
  
She shook her head. "Elizabeth, and a man had a sword at her throat."   
  
Ana Maria, though frightened was still in disbelief. "Are you telling me your dream is real and tha's going ta happen?"  
  
Marella pulled her hair around to the front of her hair and began twirling it. "I know it's going to happen, yes."  
  
It took them awhile for this to sink in. Jack lead Bootstrap out onto the deck. Ana Maria stay behind to try and pacify Marella from her shrieking tears.  
  
Jack sauntered over to the rail of his ship. He gazed down into the water, dark and full of night, glittering up at him in the moonlight. "You believe 'er?"   
  
Bill gave him a look that said no, even when his heart was telling him otherwise. What a fool I am, letting that simpleton sail off by himself.  
  
Jack rubbed his chin, the plaits of his beard in between his fingers. "Truthfully, I'd say she's off a hinge or two. But somehow I'm still finding meself believing her." He raised an eyebrow at Bill, trying to find out his real reaction, not the one he thought acceptable.  
  
"A woman that sees into the future?" He said for his own justification.  
  
"I'll admitted mate, she's be a pain to marry, cause she'd always known if you were gonna cheat or not." He chuckled softly, but not nessicarily with happiness.  
  
"Are we going to save m'boy or not?" Bill leaned towards Jack with an edge to his voice.  
  
"What? Sail back to Port Royal and get hanged? No."   
  
"Then it's settled we chart course towards Port Royal? Captain says so aye?"  
  
"No, Capt'n does not say aye, he says nay. Tortuga is our destination." Jack looked forceful.  
  
"Sparrow, he's me only flesh and bone. I won't stay here and wait while his woman is killed. She's going to be the mother of my grandchildren ya know."  
  
"Really, Bill I could have never guessed that."  
  
"Yes, two strong boys, both going to be Pirates and a girl that'll look just like Elizabeth." He rattled off randomly.  
  
"Man, you need a life. One that doesn't allow you any time to think, your frightening me." He stepped back. "Maybe I'll shoot you will you shut up then?"  
  
"No, shooting me won't work. Heading towards Port Royal would though." He grinned mischievously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**A/N Sorry it took me a year to write this, I'm back on track with everything. PLEASE KEEP READING!!!!** 


	11. A Debacle of Sorts

Chapter 11  
  
A debacle of sorts  
  
**A/N: Here it is Ch. 11. My story ends on chapter 17, with an epilogue possible. (If any one wants one.) So here my story's getting action-packed. With a nice little dash of hugs & Kisses of course. Read on Good People!**  
  
Across the Ocean, The Crystal Buccaneer sailed without a care in the world. Having no knowledge of it's predicted fate.   
  
Captain Will Turner finally relinquished his duties to Gibbs for the night. It was quite late, the moon had risen far overhead. He had had both an exhilarating and exhausting day. A worn smile appeared over his young and handsome face. He looked down to his meager portion of dinner. His mind raced with the thoughts of how one day can change the course of his life completely.   
  
He picked up a rather bent fork and began tasting his dinner. Fish and bread, not fit for a king but he loved it all the same. He heard a soft rap at the door.   
  
"Hello?" he said uneasily.  
  
Elizabeth popped in. "Thought you'd enjoy some company while you eat." She smiled and walked to the table.  
  
Will hadn't realized how much time he'd been away from her until this moment. "Elizabeth, I'm apologize we didn't spend a lot of the day together. It's just so new, being Captain and everything." he grinned. "But am I sure glad to see your face, I must say it's better than that grimy crew of scalawags I've got on deck."   
  
She smiled, taking her hand and rubbing his face. He leaned into her hand relishing in its warmth.  
  
She sat down at the place next to him, gathering up her skirts and smoothing them on her lap. "How was your first day at the helm of a ship?" She reached over for a bottle of rum and uncorked it, pouring it into Will's silver goblet.  
  
"Trying, if that all I can say. Jack's a smarter man than I thought." He said in between mouthfuls. he reached for her hand and squeezed it.  
  
The young lovers continued to talk for a while after Will finished his dinner.  
  
Elizabeth reassured Will that he would find a balance between captaining the ship and fulfilling the role of her future husband.  
  
He kissed her goodnight, holding her close for a moment. He walked her to her quarters and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.   
  
The night rolled on, Will sat wide awake staring out the window of his rather large bedroom. His bed was four-poster and draped in heavy curtains. The window showed the night sky turn from starlit to a thick supernatural fog. To pass time he decided to sharpen his swords. He laid them on his bed and started with his most ornate one. He finished after a while, since he became quite the expert in years as a blacksmiths apprentice. He was about to check on Gibbs and the rest of the night crew, when he heard an awful noise. It was Elizabeth screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth was asleep when two strange and dirty men entered her room. She opened her eyes a sliver and what she saw made her scream bloody-murder. Her first thought after that was to stay calm, but calm isn't easy when two disgusting men have weapons placed at the base of your neck.  
  
The men jumped on the bed as she screamed again, this time even louder. The one tried to place a hand on her mouth but she bite him, drawling blood. He winced in pain and jumped back towards the door.  
  
A few seconds later Will kicked the door open. Eyes flashing in anger as he stood, a sword at the ready in each hand. He glared at the men attacking his wife-to-be.  
  
He growled. "If you think your going to attack Elizabeth, you'll have to go through me first."  
  
The man closest to the door raised his sword to strike. Will held him easily at bay. The second intruder jumped off the bed to help his partner in crime.  
  
The one Elizabeth bit, with greasy black hair grinned revealing that he had very few teeth. Those of which that were left were disgustingly rotted. Elizabeth gave an involuntary quiver at the sight.   
  
"Who," She spat the words. " Do you think you are?"   
  
His grin faded. "Go by the name Argus, sent to kill you Miss, and all peoples on this 'ere sh'p."   
  
Before he reached Will, she slammed him with an oil lamp, scattering him with hot oil. Once he fell, she looked up to Will.   
  
"William, watch this one." She ran out the door into the hall.  
  
William watched her in-between hits of his sword against the would-be kidnapper. "Yes, let me do that, I have nothing to do." He called sarcastically after her.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to Will's room, on his bed were all his weapons neatly laid out, she took the first sword she saw and dashed back to her quarters. Argus, regaining consciousness just as she stepped over him. He started to jump up, until she placed the tip of the blade at his throat, poking his Adam's apple.  
  
"Not so fast, don't leave before we can have sometime to chat." She said through gritted teeth.   
  
At that very moment, a loud clangor of a noise erupted into the night. A cannon fire. Elizabeth spun around to see Will. He turned, mid strike at his attacker and The two men bolted from their clutches. Elizabeth screamed in defeat. Will merely chased after them.   
  
"They are not leaving here in one piece." He said confidently, swinging open the cabin door leading to the deck. Argus had jumped over board and began climbing aboard the decrepit schooner they had arrived on. The other one turned to face Will, who now cornered him. He thrust his hand into his grubby jacket and revealed a short scimitar. He plunged it at Will, who showed no fear.   
  
Astonished by this, the man tilted his head. "I don't have to kill you."  
  
Will raised his hands, one still holding a sword. "By all means then, don't."   
  
The Pirate, (used in the worst sense of the word of course) nodded. "No, I won't kill you if you put your sword away." He began placing the scimitar in his coat again.  
  
Will slowly started to put his sword in his sheath, when Elizabeth gave a small gasp. He tried to turn, but was held back by two large brutes who threw a rope around him. He got a glimpse to see they had tied and gagged Elizabeth as well. He struggled against the bonds, to no avail. Why do they want us? He questioned.   
  
Then a very tall man stepped out from the shadows, he had been hidden by the darkness behind the boom. Will choked from the shock. He knew this man, from very long ago......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and The Pearl make a feverish attempt to rescue Will and Elizabeth. Will's past finds yet another straggler. But the question to wonder is What happened to Gibbs?? You shall see (read?) in the next conclusion of The Truth of a Pirates Past.................. 


	12. The Past's Encore Return

Chapter 12  
  
The Past's Encore Return  
  
17 days till Pirates comes out on Video/DVD!!! Woo Hoo! (as of 11/14/03)  
  
*A/N Hey, back in school, stress constantly. Add to that a cast from my toes to my knee. Oh well this makes me happy (Pirates that is) Read on Good People!*  
  
The Black Pearl coasted towards Port Royal. Commodore Jack Sparrow grumbled at his first mate. "Why tha' Bill is gon'a get me head chopped off if it's the last thing he does, tha's fer sure."  
  
Ana Maria laughed. "Think he means well." She was leaning over the rail looking down into the glittering sea.  
  
Jack brightened. "You know ya never answered moi." He twiddled his lean fingers against her shoulders.   
  
She shrugged him off. Reveling in her ability to play games with him. "About wha'?"   
  
"Why here I am thinking you'd be overjoyed when I promise to commit a pirate's sin on your behalf by pledging matrimony and you claim to have forgotten. Tha's theres a dagger to my heart." He pounded his chest.  
  
She smiled. "How can I marry a man like you?" She saw him look crestfallen. "When I've nye been kissed by you?" She spoke with a flirtatious charm she rarely used on anyone.  
  
Jack was quiet for a full minute while the evil wheels in his head churned out a reply.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gibbs, still on the Crystal Buccaneer, had heard the previous night's event in the midst of a rum induced stupor. He awoke a little later and realized it wasn't a dream. He sailed the ship off towards it's direction and saw that it was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Damn!" He cursed aloud. Why would they take Will and Elizabeth?   
  
He rigged the sails to head towards Tortuga. "Jack'll know the answer."  
  
Or at least He hoped he would.   
  
~~~~  
  
Will was thrown into a cell with a rough jerk. He spat blood after his too-tight-gag was removed. He threw a hateful glance as the two large brutes who threw him there. "Where's the girl?" He shouted.  
  
The Man sweeping the hull floor answered his scratchy voice came out strained with a unplaceable accent. "With the Master I suppose, he's been waiting for her for a long while now." He frowned.  
  
Confused and outraged Will stood. "Why do they want her?"  
  
Again the man answered. "She is in possession of a quality the Master needs for a business venture."  
  
"Elizabeth? What abilities does she possess, that he would need? That dirty rotten thief. How'd he get a ship?  
  
The sweeper looked up and move toward Will's cell. "Boy, did you say Elizabeth was her name?"  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "Aye."  
  
"Not Marella?" He said touching the broom to his chin.  
  
"Marella? No, Elizabeth Turner My wife!" Will knew it wasn't true, at least at the present time. It would be, soon he enough he told himself. He wondered why this man wanted Marella, that strange woman on the Crystal. Will knew she was trouble from the beginning.  
  
The man paused, a glint of terror in his eyes. "Then the Master of this ship has made a great mistake.  
  
Will stuck his hands out threw the bars, and caught the man's collar. "For god's sake release me and I'll help fix it."  
  
~~~~  
  
Elizabeth sat on the floor and a cramped room the men threw her in. She was fine except for the darkness and noise, of which she knew was caused by rats. Rocking back and forth she wondered to herself what they had done with Will. She prayed for his safety.  
  
The door open, and Elizabeth realized she was in a closet of some sort. The man standing in front of her was lavishly dress, though still gave the air of a scoundrel. He offered her his hand. She refused and stood up.  
  
They entered a room she presumed to be the dining area. He sat at the head of the table.  
  
Elizabeth stayed as far as the small room would allow. "Who are you?" Her tone showed the exasperation she felt.  
  
"Don't worry Miss, I won't hurt you. Just a few things to ask you about." His tone reflected sophistication and flattery.   
  
Elizabeth brushed it off. "Ask and I might answer."  
  
He placed a leg on the table and gave her a smile. "First, may I inquire why you are with Mr. Turner?"  
  
Shocked at the question, she sat at the far end of the table. "How do you know him?"  
  
He smiled at her curiosity. "William and I met when his father used to be my swords supplier."  
  
Elizabeth relaxed, but only slightly. "He is my husband." She hoped Will would back up her story.  
  
"Ahh, I see. Know let's get on the subject of you. Where did you stash the fortune?"  
  
Elizabeth wondered if he meant Will's inheritance. "Which fortune?"  
  
"The gold of Black Sam Bellany. I know you found it."  
  
"I did no such thing, Sir you are mistaken."  
  
~~~~  
  
Bootstrap Bill went below deck to talk to Marella. She was at the window watching the horizon. Her face white with anguish. He put his arms around her shoulders. She looked only mildly startled.   
  
"Marella, you all right?" He turned her face towards him.  
  
She smiled meekly. "No, I know the reason those men want to hurt Elizabeth."  
  
Bill's eyebrows shot up. "You do, another dream thing?"  
  
She sighed. "No, they wanted me. It's my fault if they hurt her."  
  
"You, why would they want you?" He watched as she walked over to her bed and knelt beside it. He thought she was going to pray. But she slid a hand under the bed and pulled out a small trunk.  
  
"Because of I found this." She unlatched it, showing a treasure of Emeralds, Rubies and gold medallions.  
  
"How did you get that?" Bill said in a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you think? Ch 13 tommorow! (and 14 on Sunday) 


	13. Just A Simple Pirate Love Story

Chapter 13  
  
Just A Simple Pirate Love Story  
  
Pg-13: For kissing and cursing (mild)  
  
A/N: Complete utter fluff Jack/Ana. Very Romantic, for Pirates Sorta Same setup as Ch 12. Jack/Ana and Bill/Marella, Gibbs. Then Will/Elizabeth/Captor Guy (unnamed until now)   
  
~~~  
  
Jack looked at Ana Maria speechless standing there one hand supporting him on the deck of his ship. His feet suddenly felt as if they weren't balanced.   
  
He smirked. "Why I think I can remedy tha'" he stepped closer towards her small frame.   
  
One hand reached her chin, he noted how smooth her skin was. Looking down into her eyes he could tell for the first time in their relationship how much shorter and fragile she was than himself.   
  
Her demeanor could overpower any sane person, but in reality she was just a woman with the wants, needs and fears she hid. Her eyes shone into his. He realized she was very feminine at this particular moment, lips moist and parted, Hair wispy and flowing, heart racing under his thumb at her neck. Though her livelihood had made her rough around the edges she was still very soft under the facade.   
  
She reached up to but her arms around his neck, flinging the large mass of beaded and baubles hair from his shoulders. She found her mouth saying words she had never meant to utter aloud.   
  
No! Her brain screamed. You can't let him in, he's just like the rest, a scoundrel. Another part, said but you know him, look at his eyes, they speak the truth, Jack is the only pirate I've ever met not to lie when it matters, even if it risks his life. this was her heart.   
  
She followed the latter. "Jack Sparrow, I Love You." Her heart stopped in anticipation.  
  
He smiled, bringing his face so close to hers she could smell his scent, a wonderful mixture of salty sea air and rum of course. He ran his hand over her face, laying two fingers on her lips. "Make that Commodore Jack Sparrow."  
  
She laughed "You always were a-" She got cut off when he placed his lips on hers.   
  
He held her head back so lightly, she was near tears at his gentleness. Other men in her life were terrible, and low of character. Her father, had made her a slave in her own house. Her brothers kicked her around, and pirates used to try and harm her before she became hard-edged and tough.   
  
But with one kiss, Jack wiped away her fear, and her loneliness. The kiss grew deeper, she released inhibitions and let her tongue slip inside his mouth. She was still tangling her fingers in his messy mane.   
  
Jack felt like a new man. Never before had a kiss been like the one he was experiencing now. His eyes were shut, he realized in the warmth of her hands on his shoulders, and the never wanted this to end.   
  
They parted and he continued to hold her close. "I Love You Ana Maria" Jack wasn't even sure that phrase was in his vocabulary.   
  
Her eyes widened. "I know" She sputtered, loving to make him play. Her head swimming from the kiss.  
  
He was also in shock. Beautiful Little Ana Maria could kiss like that? he wondered. "I've been wanting to do that for eleven years!"   
  
Ana Maria laughed. "The entire time we've known each other?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Since Singapore? Your not serious are you? I remember seeing you, so young standing at the wheel of the Black Pearl, majestic you were. I think I liked you then as well. I hid it of course." She was staring up into the early sky.  
  
"I hid my feelings as well. You weren't some wench in Tortuga, you were.." He look into her eyes.   
  
She poked him with her thumbs. "I was.."  
  
"Beautiful." He kissed her chin.  
  
Smiling. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheeks, nose, eyes and forehead. With a flourish of her hands she kissed his lips.   
  
"I will Marry You, Commodore Jack Sparrow."  
  
He felt like he was sitting on top of the world, like he owned the entire ocean. He picked her up and in a very Will-Turner-like moment he spun her around.   
  
"That is a very Savvy thing." He kissed her on the head.   
  
She sat on the deck, He followed suit. She spoke. "I remember you once said you wanted to lay on the deck of your ship and watch the stars."  
  
"Aye, I did." Completely forgetting that, among with his name and birth date.  
  
"Well, tonight we can see the most beautiful things in all of the heavens." She leaned against the boom.  
  
"Aye," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she leaned towards him. "We will." Looking only at her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Below Deck of the Pearl, Bootstrap Bill and Marella sat on her bed he was still trying to get her to explain.  
  
"Marella, where did you get the gold?" He touched it like it was a cannon about to go off.  
  
"It's the gold of Black Sam Bellany. He was my Mother's uncle. I had a dream one night, the first one, and it lead me to the place this was buried."  
  
"Do you know who would know about this?" His eyes were dark brown, like his Son's.  
  
"Their is only one man I can think of, Marc Acrez. An Evil Pirate from Spain."  
  
"I know who he is. A used to make his swords, till he stole my livelihood and my life." Bill knew that if he ever saw that man again, he'd make sure he suffered.   
  
Now, Mark had stolen Will and Elizabeth. He was going to pay.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gibbs was thrilled at the Crystal Buccaneer's speed, it was equal to the Pearl. He was in hopes that The Pearl wasn't to far. They needed to get to Will and Elizabeth soon.   
  
He sailed all night. Half-asleep in the morning mist he saw those beautiful black sails. The Pearl!  
  
He got as close as he could. Luckily The Pearl was still anchored for the night. Gibbs connected the two boats and jumped aboard. He found Jack sprawled out on the deck near the foreboom.   
  
Shaking his head he said. "Jack you lazy drunkard."   
  
He walked closer and on the other side of the ropes Ana Maria was curled up.   
  
Gibbs laughed I'm always the one finding the couples aren't I?  
  
Ana Maria stirred and sat straight up. "Who goes there?" She had her sword out.  
  
Jack awoke at this. "Why is anybody making noise? I'll kill 'em!" He stumbled around, his eyes still closed.  
  
Gibbs laughed.  
  
Jack's kohl traced eyes flashed open. "Joshamee?"  
  
"Aye, we have a problem." He shook Jack awake.  
  
Jack looked over at the Buccaneer. "Where's Will?" Fearing that Marella's prediction had come to pass.  
  
"Now tha's the problem. Someone has kidnapped them." Gibbs was trying not to shock them, but he had no idea.  
  
Ana Maria and Jack glanced at each other and ran below deck. Gibbs, confused, followed suit.  
  
~~~~  
  
Will was dragged from his cell and led upstairs by the disgusting man.   
  
He kept telling them "You've got the wrong girl!!"   
  
The large man growled down to him. Will was rather sure that this was the dirtiest pirate he had ever laid eyes on, worse than Tortuga.  
  
The Brute was pushing Will up on deck. The sky had lightened significantly since he had been stashed in the cell. For a second Will thought they were going to toss him overboard.   
  
Will glanced at the man's boots, he caught a glint of steel and devised a plan internally. Finally the man swung open the Captain's quarters and threw Will inside. He saw Mark sitting at his desk, arms folded glaring at Elizabeth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She turned to look at him. "Will! Your bleeding!" She stood.  
  
Will grabbed her hand. He realized she meant that the nasty cut on his head had finally split. He continued stepping towards the man.   
  
"Why if it isn't baby Will Turner, all grown up are we?"  
  
"Marcus how dare you touch my wife." He quickly looked at Elizabeth, she nodded ever so slowly to reassure him she had said the same.  
  
"I didn't touch her, even though she far more a treat then I had heard. We were merely discussing a business deal." His eyes glowed dark.  
  
"She is not Marella, you bastard. Her name is Elizabeth."  
  
Marc stood. "Is this true?"  
  
"Of course, I am Elizabeth Swann, the governor of Port Royal's daughter." She spook without a hint of sugar in her voice.  
  
"Why are you aboard the Crystal, then?" He tried to keep them talking.  
  
"We found it adrift. The ship was completely empty." Will continued.  
  
"Then where is the gold?" Marc spat venomously.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack, Ana and Gibbs found Bill talking to Marella. Jack waved his way in. "Man, we have a situation." He sat himself between Bill and Marella. Jack looked at Marella. "You, my dear were right. Gibbs was aboard the Buccaneer when Will and Elizabeth were abducted."   
  
Marella gave a quick sob. "I didn't want to be right."  
  
Gibbs stepped forward. "Right about what?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Ana, love?" She stared at him. "Go and fill Gibbs in, we need to be together on this one."  
  
She pushed him out of the room. She smiled wryly at Jack through the door.   
  
Bill glanced at Marella, who shrugged. Jack laughed. "If your wonderin' She said yes." With that he walked to the door. "Marella? Do you know where Marcus would be?"  
  
"He makes birth in Serquento." She looked at her hands. "Thats where I found the gold."  
  
"Gold? Serquento?" His eyebrows shot up. "What's this now?"  
  
She retrieved the gold. "It's mine technically, it just happened to be on his island, therefore he wants it back."  
  
Jack nodded. "He should know taker's keeper, losers weepers." he left.  
  
Bill spoke. "I think he has that wrong, but no matter."  
  
and they headed towards Serquento.  
  
~~~~~~ 


	14. Where the truth lies in vain

* * *

Chapter 14

Where the truth lies in vain

PG-13 for pirate violence

A/N I'm Back! But instead of a lengthy explanation of my absence which few would read, here's the story.

Jack Sparrow was conflicted. One part of him was blissfully happy, the other riddled with torment. The joyous side was in cause of Ana Maria accepting his proposal, the dark side was Will and Elizabeth were in the throws of a psychotic madman. This is what he knew of Mark Acrez. Sighing he popped a bottle of rum and glanced around the large dining table in the Captains Deck of the Black Pearl. His crew looked at him suspicious, hell they always looked suspicious the mangy lot, Jack thought to himself. Cotton's Parrot squawked lazily from aboard the perch where Barbossa's monkey had once sat a year ago. Ana Maria was digging into the table with a knife. Jack squinted to see what she carving. She was drawling their initials together connect by skull and crossbones made out of hearts. Jack quirked an eyebrow proving that he was still his insane self. She was so perfect for him it was unfathomable.

"Crew," he finally spoke. "We are about to embark on a rescue mission, something we so rarely accomplish. But we are going to get Captain Will and Miss Elizabeth back on this ship in one piece." He noticed everyone was listening, a very good sign.

Ana Maria piped up. "You can not kill Mark Acrez, unless he is endangering Will and Elizabeth." She looked to Bootstrap Bill. "Killing Mr. Acrez is Bootstrap's job, he has the longer grudge. Deal?" No one made a sound. "Good, their all yours Jack."

"Right, well then heave to and get us to Serquento as fast as the wind flies. Aye?"

"Aye!" they chimed in unison. Cotton's Parrot simply replied "Dead Fish Float" Which mostly everyone figures meant, Aye or something similar. Everyone left except Bill, Ana Maria, Marella and Jack. They sat as Marella continued telling them more details about her past dealings with Mark Acrez. She sat hands folded, looking grim as she relayed her knowledge. "He's an odd sort, he is. Very quick to anger. Slow to trust. I already know he hates me, but we never met face to face. He just knows my name and how I stole the gold. He wants to use me to get more treasures. But I've never dreamt of a hidden treasure since then. He wants Sam Bellany's gold which I have some of the rest is safely hidden away on an island off the coast of Mexico. We can give him what I have on this ship to satiate him."

Bill sat close to Marella gazing deeply at her. "Sweet Marella, we aren't going to suffer Mr. Acrez a fool. We're going to kill him. He's no good. Your money is staying aboard this ship, and Will and Elizabeth are coming back aboard it with us."

Marella shifted uncomfortably. "Don't kill anyone, isn't there another way?"

Ana Maria piped up "Marella," she started in a softer tone then usual, one she'd use with a child. "He'll come after you if we let him live, it's the only way."

"Au contraire Mon Amis." Jack began. "I say we make Mark Acrez a governor"

Marella looked completely confused. "A what? You're talking crazy again Mr. Sparrow."

Jack looked at Bill and Ana who understood perfectly. "In the pirating world governor means to take someone prisoner and release them, or maroon them for a better term onto a deserted isle in the middle of the ocean. Giving them a one-shot pistol for solace."

"Ah," she said realizing what that meant. "I get it now."

"See I've been declared Governor twice so I know the protocol and the perfect spot to inflict the most torture." Smiling gleefully he pulled Ana Maria by a hand and left the room.

"He is the most, interesting man I've ever met." She decided, turning to Bill.

"Aye he's a rare one Jack Sparrow is. But never a wittier or honorable man you'll find.

But you my dear are a very interesting woman." He grasped her hands tightly stroking them with his thumbs.

"Why Mr. Turner, do you have a fancy for me?" She blushed and smiled.

"Aye, I believe I do." He leaned closer. "How do you feel about me?"

"I feel quite happy around you." She brushed his stubbly cheeks with her hands. "Happier then I've felt in years. I like you Bill Turner."

"Good then we feel the same." He brought her face closer in a nice pleasant kiss. Which warmed both of them both heart and soul.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will sat in a prison cell. Mark Acrez accused them of a conspiracy to outwit him. This was a crazy accusation because neither knew anything about what was going one.

Crying Elizabeth slid don to the floor. "It's my fault" she sobbed.

Will, perplexed kneeled at her side. "Whatever do you mean? You did nothing to deserve this"

"No, I made us head towards Port Royal, if we would have went somewhere else he wouldn't have found us." She buried her head in Will's chest, drying her tears on his cotton shirt.

"My dear sweet Elizabeth, you wanted to go home and tell your father the news of our engagement, he is your only family. That is not the cause for this; most likely Acrez would have found us anyway."

"You're wrong." Elizabeth whispered.

"I am, and how is that?" Will felt a little defensive.

"Father is not my only family, I consider you my family too." She wrapped her arms around his head.

"Oh, well I'm not family yet, but I already consider you my family as well." He kissed her softly on the mouth.

Just then the door to the room they were locked in swung open, a large burly man grunted for them to get up. They followed him to the captain's quarters. An eerie glow hung in the air, as a single lantern swung in the middle of the room. Will blocked Elizabeth with his body protecting her as if it were second nature for him. She craned her head to see what was happening within.

Acrez sat at the head of the table twiddling a knife with his fingers. "I consider myself a reasonable man."

Will laughed, stepping forward he spoke. "A man, you could never be called such a prestigious term, you are nothing but a maggot."

His hand was squeezing Elizabeth's behind him. She knew that standing up to a childhood enemy required a lot of strength from her William.

"You think you can speak to me like an equal Turner? Why even your father knew his place around superiors." He stepped forward knife in hand, raised above his head and lunged at Will. Elizabeth screamed. Will covered her with himself, the knife grazing his ear. "You son of a-"Will shouted. Acrez started to lower his hand, just as Will pushed him back in to the table, Acrez's head connecting with the lantern, knocking it over and setting his hat ablaze. Will took the knife from his hand and raised it in the air. "You will never come near Elizabeth with a knife again, do you hear me?" Will said through clenched teeth as he pressed his arm into Acrez's neck cutting off his air flow.

Sputtering, Mark raised himself of the table glaring at Will. "How-"he coughed "dare you" Turning Will threw the knife into the wall, pinpointed its blade exactly in Acrez's self-portrait's eye. "Try to harm Elizabeth again and you will suffer the same fate."

"Not if I kill you insolent child." Acrez yelled for his large burly henchman. "Hurley, take them to the brig. Bring me Turner at dawn; we're going to have a nice morning for plank-walking."

* * *

Can Jack and his crew make it in time to save Will from an unfair punishment? Is bootstrap going to get his revenge once and for all against Mark Acrez? Check back for Chapter 15 of Truth of a Pirate's Past! (It feels good to be back) 


End file.
